nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Deacon Claybourne
Deacon Claybourne, better known by his middle name, is a singer and guitar player who has been head of Rayna Jaymes' band for over twenty years. He is portrayed by Charles Esten. Introduction Deacon Claybourne is a loyal companion to Rayna Jaymes — both onstage and off. The talented musician became Rayna’s band leader, guitar player, songwriter, and romantic partner when the duo paired up twenty years ago. And while things didn’t exactly work out for the two stars in the romance department — Deacon’s inner turmoil runs deep — the pair has successfully carried on a loyal, professional partnership. He had been sober for thirteen years until he found out that Maddie was his biological daughter. He then relapsed and began drinking for a short amount of time, before getting sober again. In Season Four, he married Rayna Jaymes, who was later fatally injured in car crash. Biography Season One Deacon Claybourne has been Rayna's lead guitar player for over twenty years. Their history is both long and complicated, sharing a past romance together and a present friendship. After their performance at the Grand Ole Opry, he introduces his niece, Scarlett O'Connor to Rayna. Juliette Barnes, a young top country singer attempts to steal him from Rayna for her tour, offering him a lead position in her band and double the money Rayna pays him. Juliette is willing to do everything to get Deacon as her band leader. Deacon tells Rayna. Rayna tells him to do whatever will make him happy, she doesn't want to hold him back. He and Rayna dated when they were younger and he is the biological father of her daughter Maddie. The relationship between Rayna and Deacon has always been complicated. Because of his drinking, Rayna decided to marry Teddy Conrad. However, he and Rayna have always remained close. Seasons Two to Four After the end of her marriage to Teddy and end of her relationships with Liam McGuinnis and Luke Wheeler, they officially became a couple. When he was diagnosed with a tumor due to his excessive drinking, Rayna and her daughters stayed by his side and he proposed to Rayna, which she eventually accepted. They married during Season Four. Season Five Following Rayna's death due to injuries sustained following a car crash, he became the legal guardian of Maddie Conrad and Daphne Conrad. He took over co-ownership of Highway 65 following his wife's death. Soon billionaire entrepreneur Zach Welles, who had formed a business partnership with Rayna prior to her death, started to take over dealing with the label and during a heart-to-heart Deacon discovered that Zach was someone who always wanted to be in control and made him an offer of working together to make the label a success. Following his discovery that Juliette Barnes had stolen a song intended for Maddie he threatened to drop her from the label but she redeemed herself after helping to teach Zach a lesson by threatening to expose who he really was to the tabloids. Season Six Zach later left Nashville to return home to California in order to pursue a career in politics Deacon also began a new relationship with singer-songwriter Jessie Caine and after seeing her son Jake perform a freestyle rap at the school talent show he encouraged the youngster to keep on practising as he saw that he had a gift. Following Brad Maitland assaulting his son when he showed up at Jessie's house, Deacon tackled him by forcing him against a wall, which shocked Jessie. Brad decides to issue a court summons over the incident and the pressure leads to Deacon splitting up with Jessie. His father also returns into his life causing tension since he blames his father for his drunken ways and his inability to maintain a good relationship. When he discovers a bottle of whisky in his father's car he tells his father to get lost but ultimately forgives him when his father explains that he had not touched a drop since Daphne found him with a broken bottle. Deacon asks his father to join him onstage for a performance at the Ryman Auditorium. Songs • Season One BH1.png|Back Home (Pilot)|link=Back Home MB22.png|Matchbox Blues (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Matchbox Blues SS5.png|Sideshow (Move It on Over)|link=Sideshow PWFJ7.png|Papa Writes to Johnny (Lovesick Blues)|link=Papa Writes to Johnny • Season Two LTG 24.png|A Life That's Good (You're No Angel Yourself)|link=A Life That's Good YTKT27.png|You're The Kind of Trouble (She's Got You)|link=You're The Kind of Trouble PT S10.png|Playin' Tricks (Tomorrow Never Comes)|link=Playin' Tricks KCB 214.png|Keep Coming Back (Too Far Gone)|link=Keep Coming Back LN 215.png|Like New (They Don't Make 'Em Like My Daddy Anymore)|link=Like New Season Three IKHTLYN.jpg|I Know How to Love You Now (That's Me Without You) Season Four HFH.jpg|Hymn For Her (Can't Let Go) FHOO.jpg|From Here On Out (Forever and for Always) Solos (In a Duet): Season One: File:Hayden.Panettiere.Nashville.S01E02_(267).jpg|(Undermine)(With Juliette) (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=Undermine File:Noonew.png|(No One Will Ever Love You) (With Rayna) (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You))|link=No One Will Ever Love You File:Theend.jpg|(The End of the Day) (With Rayna) (Why Don’t You Love Me)|link=The End of the Day Season Two: File:Tt.png|This Town' (with Scarlett) (Don't Open That Door) File:LTG 24.png|A Life That's Good' (with Maddie Conrad) (I'm Tired of Pretending) |This Time' (with Rayna) (Just for What I Am) File:IOT.jpg|It's On Tonight' (with Will and Luke) (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down) Season Three: File:TNISY.jpg|The Night is Still Young' (with Pam York) (I Feel Sorry For Me) File:BI.jpg|Breathe In' (with Pam York) (Nobody Said It Was Going to Be Easy) File:The Rivers Between Us.png|The Rivers Between Us (That's the Way Love Goes) (with Rayna) File:Surrender.png|Surrender (Is The Better Part Over) (with Rayna) Season Four: File:HTH.jpg|Hand to Hold (We've Got Nothing But Love to Prove) (with Scarlett) Trivia *Deacon is the uncle of Scarlett O'Connor. *He is the biological father of Maddie Conrad. *In the Season Five episode Stand Beside Me, Rayna reveals that 'Deacon' is actually his middle name. Gallery Videos Quotes *"You never wanna stay too long at a pity party, you know." (to Juliette) *"I think we hit all of the important spots." (to Stacey) * "Nope." (to everyone) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters